


Le rovine del mio cuore sono tue

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa importa se il prezzo è l'anima di Bobby? Dopo tutto sembra che Bobby abbia già dato a Crowley le rovine del suo cuore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versione in terza persona

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ruins of my heart are yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220676) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Traduzione di un piccolo pezzo che avevo sul computer da un po', ambientato durante l'Apocalisse.  
> La prima bozza in inglese è stata scritta in seconda persona, ma un commento della mia beta mi ha convinto a riscrivere in terza persona. Sono piuttosto affezionata, però, alla prima bozza, quindi ho deciso di postarle entrambe. Potete scegliere quella che preferite :)

"Perché, Robert?"

All'improvviso gli occhi che fissano Bobby sono gli occhi di un estraneo, del pover'uomo che una volta ha preferito lasciare al demone il suo corpo piuttosto che la sua anima. Un accordo quasi compassionevole, per un demone.

“Non credi che dirò la verità se non facciamo un accordo.”

Il tono è vagamente curioso, ma Bobby sente quanto sia piatto al di sotto. Sembra che abbia offeso Crowley in qualche modo, perché pensare che sia riamsto ferito dall'apparente mancanza di fiducia di Bobby è semplicemente ridicolo. E pericoloso per il cuore maltrattato di Bobby.

“Non prenderla sul personale,” dice Bobby, e sente un altro peso aggiungersi alla sua pila di peccati. Sta mentendo, perché _è_ personale...

“Sai che mi piace giocare secondo le regole,” aggiunge, poi si ferma, e in quel momento di tregua cerca di calmare il battere del suo cuore. Si impenna sempre quando mente.

E Dio, quanto personale è veramente! Solo non nel modo in cui Crowley crede...

“Non vorrei che un pesce più grosso ti dia problemi perché hai mostrato del favoritismo.”

Un'altra bugia. Quello che Bobby non vuole è che qualcuno più potente di Crowley lo porti via. Cosa importa se il prezzo è l'anima di Bobby? Dopo tutto sembra che Bobby abbia già dato a Crowley le rovine del suo cuore...


	2. Versione in seconda persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la versione originale della storia, in seconda persona.

“Perché, Robert?”

All'improvviso gli occhi che ti fissano sono gli occhi di un estraneo, del pover'uomo che una volta ha preferito lasciare al demone il suo corpo piuttosto che la sua anima. Un accordo quasi compassionevole, per un demone.

“Non credi che dirò la verità se non facciamo un accordo.”

Il tono è vagamente curioso, ma senti quanto sia piatto al di sotto. Sembra che tu abbia offeso Crowley in qualche modo, perché pensare che sia rimasto ferito dalla tua apparente mancanza di fiducia è semplicemente ridicolo. E pericoloso per il tuo cuore maltrattato.

“Non prenderla sul personale,” dici, e senti un altro peso aggiungersi alla sua pila di peccati. Stai mentendo, perché _è_ personale...

“Sai che mi piace giocare secondo le regole,” aggiungi, poi ti fermi, e in quel momento di tregua cerchi di calmare il battere del tuo cuore. Si impenna sempre quando menti.

E Dio, quanto personale è veramente! Solo non nel modo in cui Crowley crede...

“Non vorrei che un pesce più grosso ti dia problemi perché hai mostrato del favoritismo.”

Un'altra bugia. Quello che non vuoi è che qualcuno più potente di Crowley lo porti via. Cosa importa se il prezzo è la tua anima? Dopo tutto sembra che tu abbia già dato a Crowley le rovine del tuo cuore...


End file.
